A Chaotic Christmas
by Blue and Pink Rose
Summary: Amy has a lovely singing voice,However no one knows it.One day, while watching Cream's chao and their buds Cream over hears Amy sing with them.Only Chaos follows then on.1st Story please be nice! R&R ON HOLD
1. Found out

Blue: Yo! I am here to say this is my first story and I hope I get Reviews to keep me going! 

Disclaimer: I do not own the sonic crew.Sega on people! If I owned them Sonic and Amy would be married a long time ago! I do own the song Amy makes up though.

:Key:

'thoughts'

"Speech"

_Song lyrics_

* * *

Amy Rose was sitting at her piano. She had promised Cream that she would Chao-sit Cheese,Chocola,and their buddies for Cream had joined Sonic's Glee club. Amy had decided to sing with the Chao.

"OK Lets try it again.This time lets use names of our friends." Amy replied after the millionth time to teach the chao to sing their version of 'The twelve days of Christmas'."Here we go!" Nothing else was said.The only thing that was heard was Amy's Piano and the voices of the small glee club, including Amy's.

_On the first day of Christmas Cream gave to me,  
Cheese stuck up in a tree!_

_On the second day of Christmas Tails gave to me,  
Two chao eggs and Cheese stuck up in a tree_

_On the third day of Christmas Knuckles gave to me,  
Three hard punches Two chao eggs and Cheese stuck up in a tree_

_On the fourth day of Christmas Shadow gave to me,  
four could stares Three hard punches Two chao eggs and Cheese stuck up in a tree_

_On the fifth day of Christmas Vector gave to me,  
five Heavy metal CDs!  
four could stares Three hard punches Two chao eggs and Cheese stuck up in a tree_

_On the sixth day of Christmas Omega gave to me,  
six exploding eggman robots five Heavy metal CDs!  
four could stares Three hard punches Two chao eggs and Cheese stuck up in a tree_

_On the Seventh day of Christmas Rouge gave to me,  
Seven Chaos Emeralds six exploding eggman robots five Heavy metal CDs!  
four could stares Three hard punches Two chao eggs and Cheese stuck up in a tree_

_On the eighth day of Christmas Espio gave to me,  
eight smelly candles Seven Chaos Emeralds six exploding eggman robots five Heavy metal CDs!  
four could stares Three hard punches Two chao eggs and Cheese stuck up in a tree_

_On the ninth day of Christmas Charmy gave to me,  
nine ways to be annoying eight smelly candles Seven Chaos Emeralds six exploding eggman robots five Heavy metal CDs!  
four could stares Three hard punches Two chao eggs and Cheese stuck up in a tree_

_On the tenth day of Christmas Big gave to me,  
ten fish nine ways to be annoying eight smelly candles Seven Chaos Emeralds six exploding eggman robots five Heavy metal CDs!  
four could stares Three hard punches Two chao eggs and Cheese stuck up in a tree_

_On the eleventh day of Christmas Sonic gave to me,  
eleven pushes ten fish nine ways to be annoying eight smelly candles Seven Chaos Emeralds six exploding eggman robots five Heavy metal CDs!  
four could stares Three hard punches Two chao eggs and Cheese stuck up in a tree_

_On the twelfth day of Christmas We gave to Eggman,  
AN EMBARRISSING DEFFET!  
eleven pushes ten fish nine ways to be annoying eight smelly candles We kept the Seven Chaos Emeralds six exploding eggman robots five Heavy metal CDs!  
four could stares Three hard punches Two chao eggs and Cheese stuck up in a tree!_

"Wow.You little guys really got it!" Amy explained happily. However Cream had over heard the song...And Amy's Lovely voice.' Sonic will want to know how lovely Amy's voice is! We really need another member.' And with that Cream ran off to tell sonic about Amy's voice.

:Ruler:

Blue: I know it may seem lame but I'm new at this! Please.Help me in any way. I will post a thank you in the next chapter.


	2. A song to remember

Blue: Yea! I got 5 reviews!please keep the reviews come'n! 

THANK YOU TO:

**Amyrulz4eva**

**Sweet Freak**

**tazkol the master of emeralds**

**amyfangirl**

**Majin Babe 626**

Disclaimer: I do not own the sonic crew.Sega on people! If I owned them Sonic and Amy would be married a long time ago! I do own Sonic's chao And The song the two hedgehogs sing together.

:Key:

(B/N: Blue's notes)

'thoughts'

"Speech"

_Song lyrics_

non song lyrics but part of song(That isn't sung)

---Scene Change---

- Different POV --

* * *

- Cream's POV -- 

I had ran as fast as I could to Mr. Sonic's house. That is were our glee club goes for practic.His house is actually a white mansion with navy blue roof tiles. His double doors are navy blue with silver door knobs.

I ran inside and bumped into Mr. Sonic."Sorry Mr. Sonic." I apologized."Yo Cream it's alright. What's with the big rush any way?" "Mr. Sonic, I over heard Amy Singing and since we need a new member I thought maybe she should join. She Also plays the piano well." "..." Mr. Sonic didn't say a word.

Finally he sighed. "Cream I tell you what.If you get proof of Amy's voice being that good then I'll let her in. Right now I need to go to the Chao Gardens to pick up Speedy." He said and guided me to the door."Speedy?" I asked."Yes Speedy, MY chao." He said before locking up and running toward the Chao gardens. I ran back to Amy's to get my chao and their buddies so they could continue the sleep over I had planned.

---With Sonic---

- Normal POV --

'Amy...Having a lovely singing voice? Now I heard everything!' Sonic thought while running to the Chao gardens. Once inside he looked around for his speedy little friend. Speedy -once spotting sonic- quickly ran over to him."Hey little buddy," Sonicsaid while picking up his rabbit eared friend "Say do YOU think My friend Amy might have a lovely voice?" Sonic asked as hewalked toward the door and outside. As a reply Speedy had a heart over his head. "Hey! You're suppose to be on my side!" Sonicplayfully yelled while running threw the park.

In a short while sonic heard the most beautiful voice he ever heard in his life. He looked down at Speedy to see a heartover his head and tilted his head left to right to the rhythem. Sonic ran to the source of the sound. The singer was a surprise to him.For the singer was non other then...AMY ROSE!

Sonic couldn't belive it. Cream was right about Amy's voice! Sonic stopped a distance away and sat down to listen to Amy's song.

AMY/Chorus:

_I am his_

_Little Fan_

_I am his_

_Rosy Tormenter_

_I am his_

_Damsel in Distress_

_That is what_

_I've Become to him_

_That is all._

_And nothing more_

_But no matter what_

_He is still the one I adore_

_Forever more._

_Chorus_

_I am his_

_Little Fan_

_I am his_

_Rosy Tormenter_

_I am his_

_Damsel in Distress_

_OH!_

_What I will give_

_Just to hold him_

_In my arms_

_To have him say_

_"I will always love you"_

Sonic knew what the song ment.Amy wanted sonic to love her and for her to love him freely. Sonic waited for Amy to continue, this part must have originally meant to be for a musical solo.

Chorus

_I am his_

_Little Fan_

_I am his_

_Rosy Tormenter_

_I am his_

_Damsel in Distress_

_WHY!_

_OH WHY CANT YOU JUST LOVE ME!_

_WHY OH WHY?_

Sonic wasn't thinking clearly. He started to sing with her!

SONIC/Chorus:

_You are my_

_Little Fan_

_You are my_

_Rosy Valentine_

_You are my_

_Lovely Angle_

_That is what_

_You've Become to me_

_All I hope is that_

_You'll always love me_

_But no matter what_

_You're the one I adore_

_Forever more._

Amy turned around to see Sonic finishing her Song. She had to admit that hehad a wonderful voice.

Chorus

_You are my_

_Little Fan_

_You are my_

_Rosy Valentine_

_You are my_

_Lovely Angle_

_OH!_

_What I will give_

_Just to hold You_

_In my arms_

_Just to say_

_"I will always love you"_

She blushed when he sung the 'I will always love you' part.

Choures

_You are my_

_Little Fan_

_You are my_

_Rosy Valentine_

_You are my_

_Lovely Angle_

_PLEASE!_

_OH PLEASE CAN'T YOU JUST FOEGIVE ME!_

_PLEASE OH PLEASE?_

Amy was as red as knuckles by now. Sonic smiled and walked up to her. "Cream told me you had a lovely singing voice. Ididn't belive it till now." he told her. Amy blushed redder then Knux now (B/N: Is that even possible!)! 'Cream herd me! OH GOD!' She thought. "Hey Ames I was thinking...well maybe you could join my Glee club. We are performing at the Elementary school on Emerald Avenue." Sonic asked a little nervous. Amy looked at her blue hero. "I...I can't. I'll...G-get S-stage F-fright!" Amy stuttered, just the thought of it sent chills down her spine.

Although Sonic saw that Amy was scared he still wasn't taking no for an answer. "Aw Amy. You don't have to bescared of singing if front of others. You just sung for me." He said while wrapping an arm around her waist and walking with her.Speedy smiled at Amy a heart above his head. "Oh yeah. Amy this is my chao Speedy. Speedy Amy." He introduced his friends toeach other. Amy smiled at Speedy then looked at Sonic. "The reason I was singing earlier for you was because I didn't know youwere there." She snapped.

Sonic looked up and noticed Amy's two storie house was comming into view. "Just promise me you'll think about it? You and I can sing the song we sung together earlier...um...What's it called anyway?" He asked pleading Amy to join. "ok I'll think about joining. And By the way the song was originally called 'I amhis' but now that you changed the last parts I'm gonna call it 'I amHis-You are my'. Makes since." The pink Hedgehog replied.

Sonic nodded in agreement. He bid Amy farewell and ran home. 'Just wait Amy. No matter what it takes you will join the club. Your voice needs to be exposed to everyone else!'

* * *

Blue: gee. Look how long it is! ok here is a poll. Should Amy and Sonic be a couple? Oh and please...if you like my song(s) in any chapter and want to post them in one of your stories please ask me first. I will be chalking out your stories to make sure! Thank youto my lovely reviewers! Well see yeah! Once again Yes or no for a Amy and Sonic be a coupling? 

Amy: Choose whatever you like

Sonic: (To readers) Here is 10 bucks if you say yes.

Blue: Sonic! No bribing the readers!(Steals 10 dollars)

Sonic: Pouts

Amy: Review or fell my wrath!

Sonic: (To readers) Do it! She isn't kidding! And Her wrath hurts!

Blue: REVIEW PLEASE! .


	3. kidnaped

Blue: Oh my god. I'm so sorry. We just moved out of our house and I haven't been able to write this story for a long time. Please I'm soo sorry.I also need some ideas from my reviewers. Please I need your help to make this story one of my best. 

Thank You to:

MaggieLimerick

tazkol the master of emeralds

Amyrulz4eva

Jennythehedgefox

Majin Babe 626

Disclaimer: I do not own the sonic crew.Sega on people! If I owned them Shadow would be making a total fool of himself.I love being me...I own Felicia the hedgecat. Here is her profile:

Name: Felicia the hedgecat.

Age: 15

Apperence: A lavender hedgehog with aqua eyes.She has a cat tail with a ring above it and cat like ears.She also has a white cat-like muzzel.

Backround: Felicia has always been an outcast. Her mother was a Hedgehog-her father a cat. She met Amy Rose when she was 6 and became good buddies w/ Amy. Felicia only lets Amy call her kitty. With her claws and speed she is one opponent that is hard to Beat. She protects Amy with her life and dislikes Sonic. Felicia often fights with him. If Amy wasn't around there whould be no more Sonic. Felicia knows the others only from Amy but seen so many picures of the others that she knows what they look like.She is also well known as a Tresure hunter and as the last of her tribe. She is in a band called "The Roses".

:Key:

(B/N: Blue's notes)

'thoughts'

"Speech"

Song lyrics

---Scene Change---

- Different POV --

:Ruler:

- Normal POV --

Amy walked in the park. She didn't know what to choose. If she joined Sonic's glee club then she might choke when in front of so many others. If she didn't all her friends would bug her till she joined.

'God I'm not going to win either way.' Amy thought as she looked up at te sky as if the answer was written there.'What am I going to do!'

At that very moment a metal hand covered Amy's mouth and a sweet smell came up to her nose. She tried to see who was behind her but soon she grew so weak and tired she coulden't stay awake. Then every thing went black.

---With the other Sonic heroes---

Everyone was at Sonic's mansion hanging out. The Song "My friend" from the band "The Roses" was on. For some strange reason Everyone of the Sonic Heroes loved the band. Even Shadow. Sonic teased him on his crush the lead singer of "The Roses" Felicia.

Felicia:

You were there

When no one cared

When I was Down

You helped me up

My Friend

Choures:

You've been my friend

From the very start

I had strength

And You were Smart

Nothing in this world

Could Ever Tear us Apart

My Friend

We were always there for each other

You always cared for others

I helped you

You helped me

Oh I'm glad

Our Friendship was ment to be!

Choures:

You've been my friend

From the very start

I had strength

And You were Smart

Nothing in this world

Could Ever Tear us Apart

My Friend

You've been my friend

From the very start

I had strength

And You were Smart

Nothing in this world

Could Ever Tear us Apart

My Friend...

The song ended and Sonic turned off his stareo. At that verry moment an Egg-shaped thing with a propeller came in threw the window. The thing landed on the coffee table and a halogram appered. It was non other eggman.

"Hahahahaha Hello Sonic Zeroes, I will be expecting you here quite soon." Eggman said evily. "What makes you think we will visit you?" Tails asked agerly. "Oh you all will come. That is if you want your little Friend to stay ALIVE. MWAHAHAHAHA!" Eggman stepped back to revile Amy Rose unconsous on a disecting table.

"AMY!" Everyone yelled in concern. Little did any one know that a new hero will be added to Our heroes. One who is very fast and srtong. One who is verry dear to Amy Rose...and is in a band.

:Ruler:

Blue: Well thats the 3erd Chapter. 4th one up verry soon I promise.


	4. A New Hero

Blue: Thanks for the reviews! I will give a poll at the end of the chapter. 

Disclaimer: Nope. Still can't have them. Sonic team won't give or sell them to me. Darn.THEY MUST DIE!

Sonic: O.o

Shadow: Thank god

Amy: I thought You didn't belive in god shadow.

Shadow: (Glare) -.-

Blue: That is so scary. I don't belive in god to. I hate him for CURSING me with odd colored eyes that everyone says are so beautiful.I hate that!

Amy: one more think I have in common with Blue.

Sonic: Whats anouther one?

Amy: We both have crushes.

Sonic: (GASP) BLUE HAS A CRUSH!

Blue: You don't read my profile do you?

WARNING: SHADOW WILL BE OOC. I REPEAT HE WILL BE OOC.

:Key:  
(B/N: Blue's notes)

'thoughts'

"Speech"

---Scene Change---

- Different POV --

* * *

- Normal POV --

Eggman smirked as he punched in some numbers. "When Sonic and his pales come and try to resque their presous Amy I'll capture them in this Electrical-Indectructible-Steel cage." Eggman then turned to Amy. "Then I'll see just what that odd Echidna ment when he called you 'Chaos Princess'(B/N: All will be explained in My Next story "Princess Amy!").Mabey You have a mysterious power over the chaos emeralds." Eggman shruged then got ready for the Sonic Heroes.

At that very moment Sonic and the others came busting in. "Give back Amy Robuttnick!" Sonic Yelled at the top of his lungs. "Hahaha I don't think so Sonic!" Eggman chuckled evily as the Electrical-Indectructible-Steel cage traped our Heroes."Wha"Knuckles tried to punch the cage opean. BAD IDEA! Why you ask? 'Cause he got eletricuted.

Eggman laughed like the crazy madman we all love to hate to love(B/N: It's true). "You Sonic Zeroes are in for a treat. You get to witness Amy Rose's DEATH! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Eggman laughed. "NO!" Everyone yelled. "You said you'll let amy go if we came!" Vector argued at Dr.Robotnik trieing to buy time. "I said if you wanted to see your friend alive then come to try to save her. You saw her alive and now you get to see her die." Eggman cuckled.

However, when eggman went to try to cut amy up a lavender blur zoomed by cutting the restraints on Amy's right side. "Wha! ZEROKO!" Eggman bellowed. A lavender robot came in. "How may I serve you master?" came a computer female's voice."Why did you cut our prisoner's restraints?" Eggman asked angerly while the blur zoomed by again cutting the restraints on Amy's left side. "There you go again Zeroko!" Eggman blamed. "I did not do it." Zeroko objected. "Then who?" Eggman said turning back to amy. At that very moment the blur zoomed by again and took amy with it.

"HEY! WHO'S THERE!" Eggman yelled. "ME!" Yelled a female's voice. Then a hedghog landed infront of eggman scaring him. No wait it was a cat! No BOTH! A real live HEDGECAT! "I am Felicia the Hedgecat. I hate it when someone kidnapes my pretend sister and best friend." Felicia said while holding Amy bridel-style.

Inside the cage Shadow was blushing like mad and wasvery excited. "WOW FELICIA FROM 'THE ROSES' IS HERE! TALK ABOUT TOTALY ASOME!" Shadow yelled. "Dude calm down and lets try to get out." knuckles said as everyone went on to doing just that.

Meanwhile Felicia had kicked eggman so hard he was unconsous and bleeding a bit from the sudden kick n' claw-punch attack. Now she is now turning Zeroko to scrap-metal while having amy over her sholder.

---1 hour later/ outside eggman's now exploded fortress-  
- Felicia's POV --

I walked along side amy who was now awake. I kept getting odd looks from the black and red hedgehog."Um is something wrong uhhh...Shadow right?" I asked. Shadow started sweeting. "Yeah I...I am." He said still sweeting a waterfall. "OK. If you say so." I said a little unsure.

The blue hedgehog -most likely that Sonic I hear Amy talking so dreamingly about although She comes crying to me alot because of him- struck a question that got amy upset."So amy what's your answer? Yes or no? You going to join the glee club?"

I looked at Amy extremely confused. What did he mean by joining any club? Amy is MY best singer Sonic Get your own. Unless he marries her Amy's singing voice is MINE!

- Normal POV --

Amy sighed. A small smile was on her face. "Sonic my answer is..."

* * *

Blue: Oh! I love chif hangers. The suspence sometimes kills me though.

Amy: Hey what is the poll?

Blue: That is easy. Should Shadow amd my loveable Felicia be a couple?

Sonic: (Smirk) Say yes. Shadow will both be happier and would most likely live longer.

Shadow: (Blush) stop doing that!

Blue: REVIEW!

Amy: I will mentaly and physicaly hurt you if you don't.


	5. In the moment

Blue: Hi. Thank you all for reviewing. Here is chapter 5! Also make sure to read my outher story "Princess Amy!" and review that one as well. also sorry for the short chapter. I'm thinking of ending this soon. But If I get ideas from my reviewers then I'll continue. 

Disclaimer: I only own Felicia the hedgecat. If I owned Shadow He would be dating her by now.

:Key:

(B/N: Blue's notes)

'thoughts'

"Speech"

_Song lyrics_

---Scene Change---

* * *

"...Yes..." Amy smiled and winked at Felicia.

"ALRIGHT!" Sonic shouted.

"...IF Felicia sings with us." Amy added while she smiled like Shadow does befor he pulls out two matine guns and shoots at randome people.

Sonic grew quiet and looked at Felicia. She sent him a 'You hurt Amy while I'm around and you wont see the light of day again' glare. Sonic grew scared of the lavender creature but looked to see shadow silently pleading him to say yes.

"Sigh oh alright. But don't let her kill me!" Sonic asked. "Sure sonic." Amy said smiling.

---At Sonic's Mansion---

Amy was writing a song for Felicia and Shadow to sing for both had alot in common. For example, Both were super fast and had a darkish past. Felicia was trying to talk her out of it for she thought Shadow didn't like her.

"Shadow likes you more then you think." Sonic smirked at shadow. Felicia looked to see Shadow blushing. "Amy...How about Shadow Sonic You And I sing In the moment?" Felicia asked. "You me Ti and Sky sing it all the time."

"Who are Ti and Sky?" Shadow aked. "Band members. They aren't well known cause the go by their last names. You know Midnit and Redrum." Amy said. "Oh them! They are so cool." Sonic said getting into the conversation. The four got ready to try the song In the moment.

_(Amy+Felicia)_

_Sitting here with you_

_I can see the stars_

_Sparkling_

_You keep me warm_

_So let us stay in the moment_

_for as long as we can_

_(Sonic+Shadow)_

_Now you're the one I'm looking for_

_You're the one I need_

_You're the one that gives me_

_A reason to believe_

_To belive in me._

_Following a shooting star_

_Has lead to where you are_

_It feels so strong now_

_This can't be wrong now..._

_(All)Chourse:_

_We are caught in the moment_

_So world leave us be!_

_Oh baby..._

_Just you and me._

_Oh...Oh...OH_

_(Boys)_

_Following Thatting star_

_The one that has led me to where you are_

_It feels so god to here..._

_Here with you_

_(Girls)_

_I know thats your the one I am looking for_

_You're the one I need(The one I need)_

_You're the one that gives me_

_A reason to believe (Reason to belive)_

_To belive in me_

_To belive in you_

_To belive in everything_

_That fate come to._

_(ALL)Chourse:_

_We are caught in the moment_

_So world leave us be!_

_Oh baby..._

_Just you and me..._

* * *

Blue: Well another Chapter another Review. Thank you all for the positive Reviews. They cheered me up in my deppresion state. Well I'll be sure to Continue this story if I get some reviews. Please read my outer stories as well. Thank You! 


	6. Chapter 6

Blue: I am sorry to say this. I am putting this story on hold for a while and that is for 3 reasons.

1) I can't think of any ideas 4 this story 2) I feel unloved 3) My cousin keeps messing with it.

Blue: sorry y'all. I will finish this soon! 


	7. HELP!

Blue: Hey peeps. I don't have a chapter yet but I do have a poll. I have a few ideas of my own and one someone gave me. Pick the ones you think are interesting and I'll start writing the next chapters using the common ones. Here are the ideas:

1) A moonlit kiss with Sonic and Amy.

2) Sonic and Felicia being a couple.(someone suggested this. I don't really care though.)

3) Amy tries to get out of performing.

4) Amy get kidnapped(yes again.) by a new enemy

5) The guys get drunk.

6) The girls torture the guys(makes them go to the mall and stuff)

7) An 8th chaos is revieled! 


End file.
